


[podfic] Bread Week

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Author's summary:this is pretty much what it says on the box.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	[podfic] Bread Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bread Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763328) by [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> Author's note:
> 
> Thanks betas!
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Podficced for WDLF3 as equivalent to 550 words.

[listen + download here (streaming/mp3)](https://app.box.com/s/ycp2jia6gji8xzexu61jovmk6bdnc7nf)

Music: "Danse Macabre - Isolated Harp" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
